Sleeping Prince
by DracoPendragon
Summary: Merlin decides to confess his love to Arthur whilst the Prince is sleeping. But is Arthur really sleeping? And how will he react when he finds Merlin in his bed? *Merthur*
1. Merlin

**A/N: My first Merthur fanfic. Please enjoy, especially DrarryJohnlock18, to whom I dedicate this fic.**

**And now for the story.**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring morning in Camelot. Although the morn was still breaking, already the citadel was alive with the colours of ladies dresses and different herbs and spices that were on display. The sound of stallkeepers shouting out offers on different products filled the air above, melding with the clamour created by the blacksmith's tools as he laboured to make new weapons worthy of being wielded by the King and the noble Knights of Camelot. The air above the town was rich with the scents drifting from the various stalls offering their wares.

*MERTHUR*

"Merlin!" Merlin woke abruptly, head snapping up. The door to his bedroom flew open, and there stood Gaius, looking very annoyed. "Merlin, you should have been up hours ago. Arthur's probably searching for you! Out of bed, come on!" With a sigh, Merlin got off his bed and went down into Gaius' chambers, with the Court Physician following him.

Merlin looked around. "No breakfast?" He queried.

"I had breakfast while you were asleep, Merlin." Then Gaius held out a chunk of bread for Merlin with an amused smile on his face.

"Is this it?" Merlin pulled a disgruntled face.

"Be lucky you have anything Merlin. Now shoo, Arthur will be looking for you and I have work to do."

And so Merlin left to do his manservant duties, tearing chunks out of the bread in is hand as he went to the Prince's chambers.

Merlin heard as his knock reverberated around Arthur's room. _Typical_, he thought. _The one time I knock and Arthur's too busy dozing to witness it_. He pushed the old oak door and entered the room, eyes automatically drawn to the bed. He could see blonde tufts of hair sticking out from under the blankets. _Arthur's so sweet when he's asleep_. Merlin sighed. _Shame he's not like that all the time_. Merlin's eyes lingered over the empty space in the bed next to the sleeping Prince. Oh how Merlin yearned to lie next to his beloved, but alas, it would not be deemed appropriate. For one: they were both men. And then, Merlin was only a servant anyway. Even if Arthur returned his feelings, no one would accept their love for each other.

Merlin snuck over to the empty space on the bed and lay down. He quickly locked the door with a quick glance. He felt the magic course through him and he heard the lock click. _Just a precaution. It'd be really awkward if people walked in to find me laying next to the Prince…_ Merlin shook his head. _Best not think about it._

He turned onto his side and looked at Arthur, who mumbled something incoherent. _He's so adorable_. "Arthur," Merlin whispered. "Arthur. You're so… amazing. I… I'd do anything to be with you. I hate the way you look at Guenivere, you love her so much. I hate that I'm jealous of the way you look at her, wishing it was me. Arthur, I… I love you. And I'd do anything for you." Arthur twisted in his sheets, and Merlin caught a glimpse of the blonde's toned body. Oh, what he wouldn't give to have those muscled arms hold him close. He hadn't realised that Arthur's blue eyes had opened whilst he had been admiring the blonde's muscles. A loud cough drew Merlin's eyes to the startling blue eyes that stared at him questioningly.

"What are you doing in my bed, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Uum, well, sire… Uum, I was…" Arthur raised an elegant eyebrow as Merlin, face flustered, fell from the bed.

"Well do explain, Merlin. What were you doing in **my** bed?"

"Nothing, sire. I was just… making sure that everything was comfortable for you."

"Are you sure you weren't just taking advantage of my sleepy state to confess your undying love towards me?"

Merlin was startled. "You-you were awake the whole time?" He felt a dull flush creep up his cheeks.

"Yes, Merlin, I was. You really need to work on how to tell if someone's sleeping."

"Well, I, uum…" Arthur smirked.

"Honestly Merlin, you are completely useless sometimes, aren't you?" He grinned slyly. "Didn't even get me any flowers." He laughed.

Merlin grabbed one of the pillows off the bed and threw it at Arthur. After recovering from the slight shock, Arthur lunged at Merlin, wrapping his arms around the warlock and pulling the smaller boy back onto the bed. Merlin's breath hitched in his throat as he realised the close proximity in which his and Arthur's faces were. His eyes locked onto Arthur's blue ones, and then he felt soft lips on his own. _Arthur Pendragon, love of my life, is kissing me. Arthur Pendragon! God this feels good_. Merlin moaned slightly, trying to stop himself but failing. Arthur pulled back "Did you just moan, Merlin?"

"No, I was just-" He was cut off by the returning feeling of the soft lips on his own. They melded around his, and Merlin felt as though they belonged there, always had belonged there.

Merlin pulled back and sat up, turning away so Arthur couldn't see his tears. "Are you crying, Merlin?" He felt muscled arms snake themselves around his waist. "Come on," Arthur sighed. "I couldn't have been that bad at kissing."

Merlin laughed, tears running down his face. "No, it's not that. It's just… This can't be, **we** can't be. No one would accept it."

"Maybe not, Merlin. I'm sorry. Maybe, the time will come when we can be together, and I promise you, Merlin," Arthur swivelled Merlin round to face him and put a hand over his wet cheek. "I promise you that I'll make sure we can be together."

"You-you mean it Arthur?"

"I do." And then Merlin was kissed again, slowly, gently. Then Arthur pulled back. "Now. My clothes need washing, Merlin." Arthur laughed at Merlin's face before throwing his shirt at his manservant. "Off you go, Merlin."

Merlin shot a quick look at the door, magic coursing through him. He made sure he stepped very loudly to cover up the noise of the door unlocking, before leaving slowly, a stupid grin pasted on his face.

* * *

**A/N:So what do you think? I hope you all liked it! Please leave your reviews!**

**I may possibly write this in Arthur's PoV as well... Would you guys read that? Please let me know, guys I value your opinions.**

**Thanks guys, I promise I'll update all my stuff as soon as I get some good ideas down… … …**

**Aaaanyway… Live long and prosper!**


	2. Arthur

**A/N: This one is for you guys who said you'd read this story in Arthur's perspective **

**Hope you enjoy!**

***DISCLAIMER* I forgot to add the fact that I don't own anything to do with Merlin on the first chapter… This fact makes me sad **** But no, unfortunately I don't own Merlin, and if I did… well, these two would be having more romantic encounters and I DON'T CARE if it's a family show! I'm sure you guys would have figured that out though anyway, you smart people!**

**Sorry… I'm hyper. Again. It's good for my writing, not good for… Anything else I do…**

**Anway. If you read this and weren't driven away by my insanity… Here's the story!**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring morning in Camelot. Although the morn was still breaking, already the citadel was alive with the colours of ladies dresses and different herbs and spices that were on display. The sound of stallkeepers shouting out offers on different products filled the air above, melding with the clamour created by the blacksmith's tools as he laboured to make new weapons worthy of being wielded by the King and the noble Knights of Camelot. The air above the town was rich with the scents drifting from the various stalls offering their wares.

Arthur opened his eyes and instantly regretted it. He was blinded temporarily by the sunlight streaming in through the window and had to use a hand to shield his eyes as he looked out at the city.

He heard a knock on the door and sighed quietly. _If Morgana's going to ask me about her birthday present, I'm going to kick her out._ Arthur wrapped himself back up into his blankets just before the door opened.

Whoever it was obviously didn't care about waking Arthur up: he could hear each of their footsteps as they made their way towards him. Arthur tensed himself slightly, preparing to fight of a possible assassin. He felt the empty space next on the bed next to him sink slightly as the intruder lay next to him. _Why are they lying next to me? Who is it?_ Arthur heard the lock click. _They're magic! They know magic, there's no other explanation for how they locked the door without being near it. Unless there were two people._ Arthur doubted it.

The person next to him started talking to him. "Arthur," Arthur recognised the voice in a heartbeat. _Merlin_. But what was he doing? "Arthur. You're so… amazing. I… I'd do anything to be with you. I hate the way you look at Guinevere, you love her so much. I hate that I'm jealous of the way you look at her, wishing it was me. Arthur, I… I love you. And I'd do anything for you."

Arthur twisted in his sheets, pretending to dream. _There's no way Merlin would have said all that if he knew I was awake. I wonder what he does next. I wonder if he means it. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't. I never knew, how did I not realise? _He opened his eyes a crack and saw the pale face of his manservant. Merlin's eyes weren't directed at his face, so he opened his eyes fully. _Merlin's staring at me. _He noticed that his blankets had slipped off his shoulder. _Merlin's staring. At my biceps. Oh gosh._ He watched Merlin run his eyes longingly over his half-exposed body a while longer, before coughing for attention. "What are you doing in my bed, Merlin?"

"Uum, well, sire… Uum, I was…" Arthur raised an elegant eyebrow as Merlin, face flustered, fell from the bed. _Aaw, he's sweet._ Thought Arthur.

"Well do explain, Merlin. What were you doing in my bed?"

"Nothing, sire. I was just… making sure that everything was comfortable for you." _What a lame excuse, Merlin._

"Are you sure you weren't just taking advantage of my sleepy state to confess your undying love towards me?"

Merlin was startled. "You-you were awake the whole time?" Merlin's cheeks were slowly turning red. _Aaaw, he's embarrassed._

"Yes, Merlin, I was. You really need to work on how to tell if someone's sleeping."

"Well, I, uum…"

Arthur smirked. He couldn't help it. "Honestly Merlin, you are completely useless sometimes, aren't you?" He grinned slyly. "Didn't even get me any flowers." _Not that I want flowers, I'm not a girl._

Arthur suddenly had a face full of pillow. _Merlin threw a pillow at me. How dare he!_ Arthur lunged at Merlin after recovering from the shock, wrapping his arms around his manservant and pulling the smaller boy back onto the bed. Arthur noted how close their faces were. Merlin's blue eyes were fixed on his, glowing slightly gold. _They're stunning._

Arthur didn't realise what he was doing until it was too late. His lips were on Merlin's and it was **so good.** Merlin moaned slightly. _Did Merlin just moan? _Arthur pulled back "Did you just moan, Merlin?"

"No, I was just-" Arthur shut him up again by replacing his lips on top of Merlin's.

Merlin pulled back and sat up, turning away so Arthur couldn't see his tears. "Are you crying, Merlin?" _Was I that bad at kissing?_ Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. "Come on," Arthur sighed. "I couldn't have been that bad at kissing."

Merlin laughed, tears running down his face. "No, it's not that. It's just… This can't be, we can't be. No one would accept it."

Arthur sighed. _Merlin was right. This isn't fair, I should be able to be with him if I want to be! _"Maybe not, Merlin. I'm sorry. Maybe, the time will come when we can be together, and I promise you, Merlin," Arthur swivelled Merlin round to face him and put a hand over his wet cheek. "I promise you that I'll make sure we can be together."

"You-you mean it Arthur?"

"I do." Arthur once again kissed Merlin gently before pulling back. "Now. My clothes need washing, Merlin." Merlin pulled a confused face, which made Arthur laugh. He threw his shirt at his manservant and chimed "Off you go, Merlin."

Merlin shot a quick look at the door and Arthur heard it click open, even though Merlin tried to cover it with his footsteps. _So Merlin has magic_. Arthur smiled as Merlin left the room, visibly beaming. _I'm not going to turn him in, that's not fair. I'll just feign ignorance._ And so Arthur re-wrapped himself in his blankets and fell back asleep again. Even though it was only for a few minutes.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I just basically copied the story and edited some of it. Sorry if that peeved you off a bit. *accusing stares from you* I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! **

**I'll work harder next time, I promise.**

**Please leave some reviews, I love hearing your opinions! I'll probably write more Merthur, it's pretty fun.**

**Anyways. Live Long and Prosper!**


End file.
